


In Your Arms

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, RinTori Week, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori Week Day 3-Dancers</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

Rin turned on the radio,and a slow song started to fill the new apartment that he and Ai were going to live in from on. He reached out his hand to Ai and Ai held onto it as he was pulled up against Rin's broad chest covered in a smooth,fancy suit. It was only a few hours ago when they finally got married. It was a very private occasion,with only them and their friends. Rin made both Haruka and Sousuke his best men,if only to prevent casualties. Makoto and Rei just couldn't stop crying. The amazing ice cream cake that Nagisa and Rin made. It all seemed so unreal to Ai. That he was finally married to the man he loves forever. He smiled and nuzzled his face into Rin's chest,until he was brought back to reality when Rin spoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the wedding you wanted Ai.." 

Ai stood up on his toes to kiss Rin's cheek and change his mood. "Any wedding with you is the wedding I want." He put his face back into Rin's chest as the slowly swayed to the dulcet tunes coming from the radio. He let himself get lost in the warmth of Rin's chest. The slight cool of the gold ring on his finger. The stuffiness of the silly dress he's wearing. The tired feeling in his feet from being on them all day. All to remind himself that it was all real. That he and Rin were married. That he was now Aiichiro Matsuoka..or maybe Rin was Rin Nitori? Didn't matter right now. All that mattered now was holding onto his husband.

They kept dancing at their slow pace through at least three more songs until their legs started to give out. "So...now what?" Ai asked.

Rin scooped his lover up into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. "Now we really make this official."

**Author's Note:**

> beep


End file.
